Letter from Aqua
by Alacquiene
Summary: Pages from Aqua's Diary. "I hope the smile I gave him did not look as idiotic as it felt." Parallel to "Letters to Aqua" and "Letters for Aqua" OneShot / TerraAqua


Set (technically) in the Land of Departure.

This is related to _Letters to Aqua _and _Letters for Aqua.__  
_I would suggest you read those as well, for full impact.  
The pages of these coincide with the pages in the other stories.

I hope Aqua does not seem out of character.

* * *

**Letters Volume II**

**LETTER FROM AQUA  
~Letters to Aqua **and **Letters For Aqua**** / Parallel~ **

_Dear Diary…_

* * *

**-Page 1-**

Dear Diary…  
Training did not go so well today.

Terra has been so distracted lately, and I don't know why.  
He's having a very difficult time with Strike Raid, which I find odd. It is quite a simple move.  
In fact, it was so simple that Ven and I were able to master it in a very short span of time.

So I have been trying to encourage Terra, smiling at him.  
And he hit me with his Keyblade…  
Do you think, maybe, I did something wrong…?

**-Page 2-**

Dear Diary…  
Terra was concerned about me today, which I found very sweet, but...  
He asked me if my injuries had healed – yes, he said it in that exact same way.

I would have appreciated maybe, "Hey, Aqua, I am so sorry about yesterday. Are you feeling better?"  
But, no, he said, "Have your injuries healed?"  
Really. Who says that?

He didn't even apologize…

On a happier note, he and Ven had a sparring match today and Terra won.  
I suppose that would sustain his ego for a while; losing doesn't sit well with Terra.  
Ven, of course, remained as enthusiastic as ever.  
He even requested a rematch, although the results were still the same.

Need I say I find them both very amusing?

**-Page 3-**

Dear Diary…  
Terra has finally mastered Strike Raid. He looked so smug and confident.  
But that's not what's important.

He walked up to me and said he was sorry.  
I hope the smile I gave him did not look as idiotic as it felt.

**-Page 5-**

Dear Diary…  
I am so sorry for not writing yesterday.  
I invited Terra and Ven to go stargazing with me.  
Ven, needless to say, was an eager beaver.  
Terra… Well, it took a while to convince him.

The stars were beautiful, but you already know that.

Today, Terra and I were on the best of terms.  
Master Eraqus noticed as well, and was more than happy to point it out.  
Because of that, he said that tomorrow, Terra, Ven and I would be training without his supervision.

Oh, joy.  
(please note the sarcasm)

**-Page 6-**

Dear Diary…  
I did it!  
I have mastered Time Splicer.  
Whew, it was tough, but I did it, I did it!

Anyway, Terra and Ven were both watching me.  
So much for training together; I was the only one who really did anything.  
As I was teleporting, Ven was applauding.  
But Terra was…looking at me with a strange expression…  
The look in his eyes sent shivers down my spine.  
Well, not in a bad way, but… It was just different.

What do you think that means?

**-Page 7-**

Dear Diary…  
Ven asked me to teach him Time Splicer.  
I was, of course, more than happy to oblige.  
It's always fun to teach Ven because he's honestly eager to learn.  
Although his excessive bouncing and running was exhausting to watch.

Terra is nowhere to be found.  
He trained by himself all day.

**-Page 10-**

Dear Diary…  
Terra watched me teach Ven today.  
He looked upset. I tried to ask him why, but he shrugged me off.  
Anyway, I need to keep this short.  
Teaching Ven is just so tiring…

**-Page 11-**

Dear Diary…  
Terra seemed even more upset today.  
I don't understand. He won't talk to me.

I told Ven that maybe Terra wasn't happy about him spending so much time with me.  
They are, after all, best friends. Was Terra worried that I was stealing his best friend?  
Ven said I worry too much, and he didn't want to stop training now.

I gave in, of course.  
Ven is so close to mastering Time Splicer.  
I can't just give up on him.

**-Page 12-**

Dear Diary…  
I think I may have done something wrong, but I don't know what.

Terra asked me why I was spending all my time teaching Ven.  
I told him that Ven needs me.  
He mumbled something, I didn't quite catch it, and I asked him to say it again.  
Instead, he stormed off! Can you believe him?  
I tried to get him to wait, to stay and talk to me, but he didn't even turn around.

I swear, sometimes…  
He just pisses me off!

**-Page 16-**

Dear Diary…  
I couldn't write the other days, I was just so angry!  
I couldn't even look at Terra today without fuming!

Well, he made it easier not to look at him.  
I think he was ignoring me, too.  
Well, fine. As if that bothers me!

**-Page 17-**

Dear Diary…  
Master Eraqus told me to help Terra with Firaga.  
Honestly! Firaga? It's a basic element! It doesn't get any simpler than that!  
Sure, it is a few notches above Fire, but it is essentially the same!  
Sometimes… I don't know…

Well, I taught him anyway. Master Eraqus did tell me to.  
Again, he gave me that strange look that sent shivers down my spine.  
I still don't understand…

**-Page 19-**

Dear Diary…  
Today, I was supposed to help Terra with Fission Firaga.  
He set so many things on fire today that the entire training hall is out of commission.  
I tried to explain what he did wrong, but he just shrugged me off again.

What is with him?

**-Page 20-**

Dear Diary…  
We spent the entire day cleaning up the training hall.  
Thanks to Terra and his insane attempts to cast Fission Firaga.  
Soot, ash, dirt… Ugh, I was so disgusted with myself afterwards.  
I may have spent close to two hours in the shower.  
That would explain why I'm writing this so late.

Anyway, I think Terra is sorry.  
He smiled at me earlier, so… Maybe that was his way of apologizing.

**-Page 21-**

Dear Diary…  
The only noteworthy occurrence for today was at breakfast.  
Terra was eating oatmeal.  
I have told you before, Terra and gooey substances just don't mix.  
He had a little bit of oatmeal stuck to his hair. I don't know if he noticed.

I almost laughed, really! I know I must have smiled though, because Terra looked at me.  
Oh, God, of course I looked away!  
Who knows what he'd do to me if I started laughing?

**-Page 22-**

Dear Diary…  
Training did not go well today…

Terra and I had a sparring match.  
I don't know what it is that has him so distracted, but because he was so preoccupied…  
Well, I won. There was…a lot of blood…

I was so scared; I told him I was so sorry…  
But when I healed him, he just…  
I don't know…  
I told him I was sorry, but he just seems so angry now…

**-Page 23-**

Dear Diary…  
I couldn't focus on training today, not after what happened yesterday.  
Terra is fine, there isn't even a scar, but he's still angry with me.

I went to his room earlier, to apologize.  
I told him he shouldn't feel so bad that he lost and he really was doing quite well.  
He slammed the door in my face.

What am I going to do?

**-Page 24-**

Dear Diary…  
I'm just not in the mood today…

**-Page 25-**

Dear Diary…  
Ven asked me what was wrong.  
I told him that I think Terra is angry with me.  
He asked if we had a fight, but I don't really know if what happened could be called a fight.  
Terra didn't say anything, he was just so mad.  
I told Ven maybe Terra just needed time to cool off.

I think Ven tried to talk to Terra after that.  
But I'm not sure if I want to find out what they talked about.

I'm so confused.

**-Page 26-**

Dear Diary…  
I told Terra I was sorry.  
He… He wouldn't even look at me…

**-Page 27-**

Dear Diary…  
Terra spent much of the day locked up in his room.  
He went out for training, but we didn't talk.

I don't know what to say to him anymore.

**-Page 28-**

Dear Diary…  
Terra apologized.  
Can you believe it?  
I was so surprised that I hugged him!

Terra is so warm.  
I wanted to hold onto him forever.

But that would be silly.  
I'm glad everything is better now.  
I was starting to worry that he might ignore me forever.  
And I wouldn't even know exactly what I did wrong…

**-Page 29-**

Dear Diary…  
Several times today, Terra looked as though he wanted to tell me something.  
I didn't ask him about it for fear that I might just upset him again.  
I never know how to deal with him.

Ven, too, seemed restless.  
And I know that he's only restless when something is itching to burst out of him.  
Like a secret or, worse, a prank…  
I haven't even recovered from the time he put a slug in my boot.  
Oh, God, I almost killed it…

Anyway, tomorrow we have a day off.  
Finally, we can relax.

**-Page 30-**

Dear Diary…  
Nothing to report.  
I spent much of the day in the library.

Oh, just now, Ven came into my room, dressed in his pajamas.  
And he asked me the strangest thing.  
"Do you know where the Master keeps the spare keys?"  
I almost laughed; it was such a silly question.  
I told him that whatever door it was that he wanted to unlock he could just use his Keyblade.  
How could he forget that? He cracks me up sometimes.

Although now I can't help but wonder…  
What door is it that he wanted to unlock?

**-Page 31-**

Dear Diary…  
Training was inexplicably boring today.  
We weren't using any magic.  
Perhaps tomorrow will be better.

Although, I did notice something strange…  
Terra was always standing so close to me, breathing deeply.  
Hmm…

**-Page 32-**

Dear Diary…  
I woke up this morning to find Ven at my door.  
He was knocking quite persistently, so I let him in.  
All he did, though, was hand me a rather tattered-looking, leather-bound book.

Upon closer inspection of the first page, I am ashamed to admit, I grinned.  
It said, "PROPERTY OF TERRA. HANDS OFF."  
And so the mystery of the door Ventus wanted to unlock has been solved.  
Poor Terra.  
And, yes, I did entertain some rather dark thoughts…  
I have his journal! How could I not?

What was I supposed to do?  
Yes, I know, I should have given it back.  
I'm sorry, I'm not perfect.  
So I read the journal.

I now understand what it means to say, "Be still, my beating heart…"  
I cannot even begin to explain the storm of emotions I felt, finally ending with…  
…a sigh.

After that I placed the journal on his bed and left him a letter.  
Here is what I wrote;

_Terra,  
__I believe this is yours.  
__It was hand-delivered to me this morning by a blond-haired, blue-eyed angel.  
__Yes, I read it. Feel free to punish the little angel, but first…  
__Won't you come to my room tonight…?_

Hahaha~!  
Let's see what he makes of that.

Oh, I think that would be him, knocking at my door.  
I will fill you in tomorrow.

* * *

**END**

**Thank You**

_~Alacquiene~_


End file.
